leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS294
Mewtwo and Mew Too (Japanese: 幻は最果てに Mirage is Far Away) is the 294th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Ultima reveals the Old Sea Map she stole from the Trainer Tower. While the looks for and , Ultima decides to call a friend of hers that has been looking for the map. Ultima digs in her sleeve for a phone, but she immediately causes it to rip, dropping a large number of stolen items onto the ground. After stuffing the items into her other sleeve, Ultima calls Mr. Briney on her Pokégear. She tells him that she found the Old Sea Map, but he tells her that he has already made it to Faraway Island. Briney tells Ultima that she should have told him ten days earlier, as he found it after a long search. Ultima asks if he managed to find the phantom Pokémon, . Briney said that he did, but they startled it and caused it to run away. Lorelei, who was listening in on the conversation, asks if everything she heard was correct. Ultima states that she is, and that Mr. Briney is just a has-been who was appointed captain by a mistake. This angers Briney, who notes that the both of them are the same age. When Ultima asks if he is going try and capture Mew again, Mr. Briney notes that they managed to track its energy and know where it will go next. According to his radar, Mr. Briney reveals that Mew is currently passing over the Sevii Islands and will reach the Kanto mainland soon. The Sailor comes out of the tower with Blue, Green, and . On the Team Rocket airship, tries to get to get back up. prepares a and fires it. Mewtwo jumps in the way of the attack, damaging it and knocking Red backwards. The attack sends Mewtwo flying towards a wall. Red tries to send his team out to battle, but Mewtwo reminds him that it's a one-on-one battle. Mewtwo states that if they break the rule, the battle will be meaningless regardless of whether they win or not. Mewtwo states that it can still fight and manages to get back up. Mewtwo weakly throws a punch, which Deoxys retaliates by kneeing Mewtwo in the stomach. Deoxys continues attacking Mewtwo relentlessly. tells Red that he has no choice but to surrender. Red states that although he knows that Deoxys is stronger because its team-uped with Giovanni, he cannot back down until he stops Giovanni and finds out why Deoxys causes the pain in his chest. Red begins running towards Giovanni and claims that he will never surrender. Elsewhere, Blue, Green, Professor Oak, Ultima, Lorelei, and Green's parents sail on a boat while Mew flies past them. Major events * and continue their battle against and . * leaves Faraway Island and heads towards Kanto. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * Lorelei * Ultima/ * Mr. Briney * Green's parents * Pokémon * (Saur; 's) * (Blasty; 's) * ( / ; 's) * (Ultima's) * (Peeko; Mr. Briney's) * ( ) * ( ) Trivia Errors In other languages |zh_cmn= (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |vi = Kết cục của ảo tưởng |fr= }} de:Kapitel 294 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS294 it:LGA294 zh:PS294